As I See It
by ohdaringgryffindor
Summary: How James and Lily got together in their 7th year. As told from the perspective of other Hogwarts students.


Sometimes I envy the Marauders.

Life seems to be too easy for them, don't you think?

They're always together, that little gang of rule-breakers. There's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course, the one that ties them all together...

James bloody Potter.

That all-Gryffindor squad. Those troublemakers. Aside from their exclusivity, they're quite alright. I know a ton of other boys in school want to be like them. I'm pretty certain some other girls (and maybe even boys) in my year have started fan clubs for them (I'm a 4th year Hufflepuff). I know some other guys in the year above hate them. Jealousy, perhaps. Maybe because almost all of the girls in Hogwarts have gone gaga for one of them at least once. They've got the looks, the talents, and the smarts. Honestly, the way some of my mates talk about them. It's as if they were the male version of the stars of the 'Mean Girls' movie my sister loves. But they're not mean. In fact, they're rather cool.

Usually we see them underneath that Beech tree by the lake in the grounds. On most Saturday afternoons the four of them lay there. James and Sirius are always either playing Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess! My mates and I play it too. But since James loves Quidditch, sometimes he'd just play with a little snitch in his hand (I think he stole it from Madame Hooch). Remus, on the other hand, would often be reading a book and I swear, only that Pettigrew fellow does his homework. Exactly _why_ he fits into that group? My mates and I will _never_ know. But the others seem to like him well enough. So we're kinda forced to.

They're all quite academically gifted too, by the way. Although, I'd have to admit that my mates and I see that Peter Pettigrew putting in a lot more effort into his work than the rest of them. I doubt he can hardly survive a test on his own without them. That Remus Lupin also _seems_ like he studies. I see him in the libraries, sometimes. But more often I see him with Madame Pomfrey. Probably sickly. Can't have it all, I guess. But James and Sirius have always been laid back. Those two are my favourite. They tend to leave studying as their last priority and yet their grades don't seem to suffer at all!

Don't you think that that's just the slightest bit unfair?

They always seem to have too much time on their hands with their pranking and their sneaking out and their late night dormitory shenanigans (I have a Gryffindor friend, his name is Angus. He says they're always making a racket at night, either in their dormitory or in the common room.)

Honestly, they're a loud bunch. And I'd never let them hear me say this or let alone know that I _think_ this,but Remus, Sirius, and James are good-looking fellows. However,Sirius and James have always tended to steal the spotlight in that particular area. But Remus is handsome. In a subtle way. In away that you had to watch him for a long time and get to know him first before you begin to notice everything.

But the other two. Man, those two rule the school. They walk around and I can see girls in the hallways shamelessly ogle at them. They stare and their eyes follow.

Honestly, it's disturbing.

But those two act like they don't care! (Although my mates and I reckon that they probably do.)

Well, I mean, for starters, Sirius has movie star handsome good looks. He has this nice sort of black hair... It's not messy but it isn't perfectly maintained either. It's polished in a way that makes it seem like it was done with no effort at all. He's the equivalent of a gorgeous, rugged young boy in those types of movies where you'd like to run away with the guy or ride in his bike and leave the town. That's Sirius Black. Effortless. Bad boy. Nonchalant but still flirtatious enough to get a girl excited.

James Potter, on the other hand, he's a whole different kind of story. He's your stereotypical beautiful high school boy crush. The one who's good at Math and the star of the school's game. A jock. An athlete. With the untamable messy hair and the glasses to complete that "smart boy" look without looking particularly geeky. And he always has this smile that leaves girls melting. He knows he's handsome, he doesn't pretend otherwise. I guess you can say he's a bit arrogant (not any more than Sirius, of course. Nobody tops him, I think.)

(Oh, did I mention that James Potter is Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? No? What about the fact that he's the Head Boy too? Ha. _See._ Unfair.)

But he seems nice. Kind. My friend, Alicia, is in love with him. She claims he's a gentleman. Apparently, he's _"not one to walk past a crying girl without asking her what's wrong."_ But I told her to sod off and stop dreaming. Everybody knows he's head over heels over that redheaded girl, Lily Evans.

That girl's really beautiful too. She has really pretty, dark red hair. It kind of flows whenever she rushes down the moving staircase (Not that I had noticed or anything.) She has a nice smile too. And pretty green eyes. She's always helping the younger years find their way whenever we get lost. Hogwarts is pretty big after all. Sometimes, Angus pretends to get lost just so he can find her and ask her for directions. (Angus is pathetic, I know.) But she seems really hard-headed and stubborn, though. Like a tough piece of work. One of the fiercest Head Girls the Gryffindor House ever did see, they said. I've heard her fight Slytherins in the hallways. She's got a sharp tongue; one that's quick on the comebacks and beats you in hexes. She sort of erupts when she's angry. Nobody could possibly ever play that girl, Lily Evans.

So I guess you could only imagine our surprise when we found out that Marauder James Potter and the famous Lily Evans got together.

It was a bit of a shocker, really.

One of the biggest of the century. Poor Angus almost cried. ( _Pathetic.)_

But really, if you want a detailed account of how _that_ happened, you probably shouldn't ask me. I don't know much of anything. I just watch from the sidelines.

I'm not really anyone special. I just tell it as I see it.

 _hullo!_

 _this intro'sjust a little teaser chapter! plstell me if you want more in this chapter or if i should start making any new chapters already! feedback is very much appreciated for a new & starting out writer like me. 3 _


End file.
